Harry Potter and the Alternate Universe
by Josephine Stone
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Pansy and Blasie switch bodies (and lives) with themselves from an alternative universe. While they are in a muggle world they see all that their lives were missing, because of their prejudices. The world they left behind goes through changes of it own as everyone has to deal with six very different versions of the people they knew.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters they all belong to JK Rowling.

I'd like to thank my beta SweetStrawberryShortCake for helping with this.

* * *

What surprised Harry the most was that it was McGonagall who asked them to do it. Harry defeated Voldermort that past year and since the Slytherins had spent the majority of that year ruling over and flat out attacking everyone else. The students took it upon themselves to repay them and most of the adults looked the other way.

Nothing that any of them did was too horrible. The mostly called them names or threw insults, which was quite a bit tamer than the hexes that they had to put up with. Harry did not like it, but like everyone else he chose to ignore it. He stopped people from picking on the younger years though. There was no reason to pick on first years. Most of the second and third years were not there the prior year either because even their parents worried about their safety while Voldermort was around.

That's when Professor McGonagall got her great idea that the Slytherins should work with the other houses. The teachers for some unknown reason thought that if they worked together towards a common goal it forced them to all become friends. Snape was probably the only professor that knew what it really was: a punishment. He was gone, so he could not sneer at her and tell her what a horrible idea it was.

Harry, Ron and Hermione really weren't that far behind in their studies because of most of the students had to come back to repeat the previous year any. Hermione was relieved. It made it seem as though everything was the same since they were surrounded by the same people they had always been with. Harry tried to pretend that it had all just not happened. Or at least he did not talk about it and fought with those who tried to make him.

That was what caused Ginny and Harry to break up. It happened before they even started school that year. They fought too much in Harry's opinion and that was the last thing he really needed. She said that he did not care about her enough, and should talk to at least her about something. He could not take it anymore and decided it was best just not be with her. Ron was upset at Ginny for a while, not Harry. He understood why Harry made his decision. He tried to stay out of it all together, but things were tense at the Burrow for a while. Ginny was even then still not the best company.

The other reason for their break up, that Harry never even mentioned to her, was that she would at times take part in tormenting the Slytherins. At the Burrow it was just random remarks, but once they got back to Hogwarts, she did not just say them covertly under her breath anymore. The first time it happened, he realized how glad he was that he ended it. It would have been so much worse if he had to do it at school.

Ginny was in his transfiguration class the day that McGonagall decided to implement the new idea of hers. For the project McGonagall had them doing , she had them form four groups of six. There were only six Slytherins in the class to begin with. So naturally they tried to group together. That's when she split them in half. She sent the three seventh years to group with two Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw. Then sent the other three, which were the eighth years over to Harry's group.

Of course, the only Slytherins that cared enough about their education to return for their eighth year. And decided to continue Transfiguration were Blaise, Pansy and Draco. Harry, Ron and Hermione had yet to find the rest of their group anyway since most everyone was afraid of Harry's temper. It was a rather simple what they were supposed to do as a group. They would change parts of their faces to look like the other people in the group. It was very useful with the Aurors. That way, they would not look specifically like anyone, but realistic all the same.

The complicated part about it all, was that they had to concentrate on taking things from so many different people all at once. They said the incantation and nothing changed on any of their faces. Then they all fainted. No one else had attempted the spell yet, all of them lowered their wands shocked as Harry's group one by one shook themselves awake as they started to get up.

"What the fuck happened?" Draco was the first to speak shocking everyone. It was not just with what he said, but that other than whispered spells, he had not spoken to anyone since school had started. It was odd for them to hear him speak at all at that point.

"Did it blow up?" Hermione was next to come to her senses, pulling herself up to lean against their workstation. Though there was nothing on the table they were standing by. She looked at in confusion. No one said anything as the rest of them rubbed their sore limbs and heads. They took in the room around them, confusion coloring all of their faces before long. McGonagall could tell something was wrong by the way they were looking around obviously perplexed as to where they were. It seemed everyone was just waiting for that question to be asked. Instead Draco fainted again. Harry caught him before he hit the ground and gently laid him half on the floor and half in his lap.

"Baby, are you okay?" The students were dead silent in shock. Harry did not notice anything since he was too concerned with Draco. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked around the room once more before he let Harry help him up.

"I'm fine." Draco growled. "I was just hoping that if I fainted again I'd wake up and be in class." McGonagall was beside them trying to figure out the best way to approach the situation. She needed to question them but decided to get them by themselves first. It was obvious they were from a very different place than there and they had already said enough to have the halls gossiping about it for months.

"You six, come with me." She said quickly. "You need to get to the infirmary." They were all too stunned to even think about disobeying and followed her out the door. Harry took Draco's hand and would not let go, but Draco did not seem to think there was anything wrong with it. After they left there were whispers all around the room about what could have happen and why Harry and Draco were acting like that. Including a few that mentioned 'the real reason Harry broke up with Ginny.' Who had been sitting right there and was pissed that he did not even glance her way. A relationship with Malfoy was definitely one of those things he should have told her. Along with everything else he hid from her.

(Meanwhile… our wizards wake up where their counter parts came from.)

Draco opened his eyes and saw an unfamiliar ceiling. He closed them again and just hoped he had died or that maybe he was in a hospital. The surface that he was on was way to hard to be bed. There were voices around him, an adult he had never heard the voice of before asking questions. "Are you okay? What happened? Come on, Come on everyone help them up. Should we take you to the school nurse?" Then he felt a hand grab his arm and voice that he heard way too often from above him.

"Malfoy come on, get up. I know your awake the rest of us are." He allowed Harry to pull him to his feet before he dared to open his eyes again. When he did he saw that the room was too white and bright. He looked at Blaise and Pansy to see them squinting probably thinking the same thing.

"I don't think we need the nurse, Sir." Hermione said. "It's just a little hot in here and we must have inhaled too many of the chemicals." She gestured towards the blacktop table in front of her that had a lot of strange shaped glass jars full of different colored liquids on it.

"Maybe we should all get away from the fumes than." The teacher said. "Everyone go to the library while I clean the room up." Everyone got their things together and headed for the door. In that room they were no where near each other. There were plenty of the tables and only two students sat at each. Draco had been sharing one with Harry which was why he had helped him up. They all got Hermione's hint to not let anyone know what really happened. They located what they would assume to be their own bags as they were the closest ones to them. Hermione followed the other students to the library taking in her surroundings as she went. With the others right behind her.

Their group followed her as she walked to the back of the library and up a narrow staircase. Way in the back of the upstairs loft was a table and she made her way to it, grateful that it was vacant. They all sat down trying to figure out where they were and what to do.

"How'd you know this was here?" Ron asked looking around. It was an unusual place to just know about, none of them had ever been there.

"Ron we're still at Hogwarts." All the boys looked at her confused and Pansy nodded her head in agreement. "Look, we can't let anyone know that we're from some other universe. If we tell them the truth they will lock us up thinking we're crazy."

"Yea, muggles wouldn't believe in magic. Try convincing them of different planes." Harry mused.

"You mean we're muggles here?" Draco gasped then took in their attire. They were wearing regular school uniforms not robes. They still had black trousers looking down at Pansy he saw she was wearing a plaid skirt with Slytherin colors. In fact they all were in their own house colors. He then noticed he was also missing his wand.

"The library is in the same place and we still have our houses, so hopefully they're in the same place. It's just built different, everything's too bright." Pansy observed as she looked around in disgust.

"This is how all muggle schools look, actually this one is still a castle and has the medieval feel to it." Seeing the glares on the Slytherin faces she added. "though no where near the feel of Hogwarts."

"Fuck." Harry finally spoke. "Without magic there's no way we'll find a way back."

"We're going to have to trust that McGonagall will figure it out until then." Hermione calmly reasoned. "We have to pretend to be… well, ourselves who ever they are." She bit her lip nervously since she knew it would never work. Only her and Harry had ever been to the muggle world the rest of them did not even know how to turn on a light switch.

"I doubt that we've changed that much just because we aren't using magic. We should just be ourselves." Blaise said. "In fact, I'm sure our classmate are wondering why we're even speaking to you right now."

"That's one of the reasons I picked some place private." Hermione snapped. "But it's not necessarily true. Harry and Draco were partnered in class." Hermione pointed out.

"And how many times did Snape do that to them over the years." Blaise drawled. "They were probably being punished for fighting."

"That wasn't Snape in the classroom." Harry added. "A lot of things could be different. We need to figure out what our lives are like before we do something to obvious." Harry looked over at his two best friends and smiled weakly. "Like what if you two are dating other people? You should probably stop holding hands."

"But, if we are dating each other wouldn't it be weird if all of a sudden we quit?" Ron pouted. They had just started to date and he like to keep her close.

"That's what he's saying Weasley." Pansy snipped. "Okay, We'll all go back to our dorms and go through our things. Read your journals and go through your pictures. Try to figure out who you're close to here."

"What if we don't have any?" Ron glared at her.

"Then pray one of us writes enough about you to tell you." Pansy sighed and noticed the time on her watch. She'd never worn one before but the tan line on her arm suggested she never went with out it there. "Let's meet up here before dinner and discuss what we've found out about each other."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters they all belong to JK Rowling.

I'd like to thank my beta SweetStrawberryShortCake for helping with this.

* * *

It was easiest for Hermione to find her room. She had not been in there for more than five minutes before she realized an obvious problem they were going to have. On her desk sat a laptop computer. She sighed and went to turn it on, as it booted up she looked around her room. Here the rooms were small and two people were in each one, which she had expected from her previous boarding school experience. Unfortunately for her, she shared a room with Lavender Brown. Who, coincidently, had pictures of her and Ron all over her desk and corkboard that was on her wall by her bed.

'Great' she thought. She had gotten over that a while ago, but he's still with Lavender here. One of those weird twists of fate that once again she had something to thank Draco Malfoy for. He was always trying to do one thing and having it backfire on him it turned into something else. First it was her teeth, and then it was Ron and Lavender's break up. She never thought she would've been thankful that Ron almost died, until seeing those pictures. That was a horrible thing to think, but she just could not stand the idea that she was going to have to watch them be together again.

Searching through her computer she found her class schedule, which she was thankful for, and a lot of pictures of all six of them together. There was even a folder for just the ones of her and Ron. None of them where they were kissing like the ones Lavender had on her wall. It made her heart drop then when she realized that even at home she did not have any like that. They were not publicly affectionate unless holding hands counted. She found that she kept extensive study notes, but not a diary. She did not expect it anyway; she never had been fond of writing her thoughts. At least not her non-academic thoughts.

* * *

Pansy eventually found her room and hoped that she did not look to odd lingering outside different people's doors. She shared a room with just Millicent. How did she stand to be in such a small place with Millie of all people? She must spend a lot of time in Draco's room she decided. Pansy's side of the room was neat and organized with a few strange objects that she did not recognize on her desk.

Pansy decided to go through her bag first, and sure enough her journal was in there along with her day planner. It was a waste of time to even come to her room. She was obviously smart enough to not leave anything personal in it. She had no pictures that laid about, just books on her shelves. After reading through her journal and finding out that it would not be odd at all for her to be seen with the Gryffindors. She decided to just go back to the library.

Before Pansy left, she took the strange muggle objects off of her desk. Cursing that she was going to have to 'ask that mudblood about them,' whilst she put them in her bag. They seemed important though not something anyone would steal or she would not have left them out. It made her curious was all. It did not surprise her that she was the first back at their chosen spot.

* * *

Ron followed Harry and they found Ron's room first, which he shared with Dean. Who was still dating his sister, if her lying on his bed was any indication? Which of course it was, being that he was laying there with her. Ron tried to ignore this and check out his room. It was a mess, but Dean's side was just as bad. Harry and Ron tried to have a silent conversation with gestures as Ginny sighed dramatically indicating that she was frustrated with their presence.

"Why can't you go to his room?" She finally said as she gestured towards Harry.

"Ginny, don't be like that," Dean said as he tried to make peace, "They can be here if they want to," but Ginny ignored him.

"You're just here to make sure that we don't do anything." She glared at them both for some reason. Harry was not certain why she would be mad at him. He had obviously never been with her here. "Don't worry, we've done plenty." Then she turned her glare on Harry. "Not quite as much as you have, but..."

"Okay, we'll go," Ron said and left the room with Harry quickly behind him. She looked like she was about to give them details about not only about her own sex life, but Harry's as well. Ron did not want to know. "I doubt I'd learn anything about myself in there anyway," he mumbled as they went down the hall. Neville was sitting alone in a room with the door opened, so they just walked in. After a quick glance, Harry could tell it was his room as well and went to sit on his bed. Ron took his computer chair.

Ron tried to nonchalantly wave at the computer on the desk. Harry waved him off in attempt to tell him he would explain it later. There was a picture of him with his family on his desk along with one of him and Draco. It was official they were friends. He wanted to see if he did keep a journal so he started to look through the books on the shelf.

"What're you looking for?" Neville asked looking up at Harry who bit his lip nervously as tried to figure a good way to ask.

"Have you ever seen me writing in a journal?" He laughed! Harry could not believe that Neville was laughing at him.

"You're joking right?" Harry tried to shrug it off like 'yea, I was joking.' He never kept a journal before it was stupid thought. "Only every night before you go to bed mate." Neville shook his head at him. "You keep it in your nightstand." Harry half-heartedly smiled and then went to retrieve it. "What where you hoping that I wouldn't notice?" Harry did not answer. "It's okay it doesn't make you a girl. Maybe a little queer, but we already knew that right?" He laughed again and went back to his book.

"Right," Harry replied as he and Ron exchanged a funny look.

* * *

Luckily, Blaise and Draco shared a room and it was the only one that did not have its door open since everyone was in their rooms. They were both very clean and organized people, but on Draco side of the room there where a lot of… they did not know what all the muggle gadgets were. He had a lot of them on a shelf and even more on his desk though.

Blaise did not have a lot of stuff and in return all he found out was that he was apparently dating Pansy. He found letters from her in his nightstand drawer and a picture of her next to his bed. That was all.

Draco on the other hand had plenty to make up for it. Under his bed was packed full of boxes of pictures. They notice that one of the muggle devices that he had looked almost like the camera that the annoying little Gryffindor carried around with him all the time. Secretly, Draco had bought a few of the better pictures he had taken of Harry. No one knew that. Draco also found his journal. Upon reading his last entry he refused to let Blaise look at it.

"Draco this is important. What's it say?" He demanded as he walked over the bed Draco was laying on.

"Nothing. It's personal," Draco hissed and flipped farther forward. He was always a detailed person in his journal entries. He was not sure whither he should be thankful or upset by that then. Blaise left him alone about it, until it was getting too close to dinnertime.

"Does it say anything about Pansy or me?" He hoped Draco would at least talk about something he might have learned, even if he refused to let him see it.

"Bits and pieces. You've been dating for about six months and you have both informed your parents about it. So it must be serious." Draco chewed his lip. They really should have been dating. The only reason they didn't at home was because Pansy was still holding out for Draco. "It has some interesting things about Granger and Weasley."

"Really?" Blaise sounded intrigued.

"Yea, apparently that Brown girl and he were dating for quite some time, but…" Draco trailed off trying to add suspense. "He had been cheating on her with Granger for four months, until she walked in on them." Blaise raise an inquisitive eyebrow at him. "Apparently the girls are roommates." They both laughed at that. "She's been complaining about how Lavender refuses to take the pictures off the walls of them snogging."

* * *

"What'd everyone find out?" Harry asked as he sat down at the table. "Other than the obvious that we're all friends."

"From what I've gather the reason we're all friends is because of your friendship with Draco." Hermione mentioned not wanting to talk about her relationship with Ron quite yet.

"Yes, that is pretty much what I got." Pansy stated. "Blaise and I are dating, but I don't know how serious it is." Pansy looked at Ron waiting for his input.

"My sister was fucking around with my roommate, so we did not stick around too long," Ron mumbled which caused her to snicker. It was not what he wanted to think about, but it was all he could think about. She was so different from his sister at home.

"It looks like you're the most informed of us, Draco." Blaise said with a smirk. "Looks like you're going to have to tell us all you know." Draco rolled his eyes in disgust. He was hoping he could just hide from it all, but apparently he was the only one who felt the need to keep a journal.

"I keep a journal, but I don't write in it much," Harry added. "It's more a daily list of what I did. None if it is particularly interesting, but I seems that Draco and I are always together," He grimaced as he said it. "I'm not sure what the rest of you do, because it sounds like we spend most of our time alone." That was mostly a lie. He wrote in it a lot as Neville had said, every night. It was a rather boring list of what he did that day, but it did have some detailed accounts of certain fights.

He knew that he and Draco were not 'friends' but lovers and they spent a lot of time alone. Most of it was not very innocent. He also learned that because of Draco, he was at the top of his class with only Draco and Hermione above him.

"Ron you're still with Lavender." Hermione finally informed him when he tried to hold her hand, but Blaise laughed out loud at that whilst Draco smirked at her.

"Because of the pictures on her wall?" Draco asked smugly. Hermione nodded in confusion and started to say 'How'd you know?' but Draco continued. "She does that to annoy you. He cheated on her with you and they broke up." Draco shook his head at her in mock disappointment when a thought occurred to him. Why were they still in school anyway? If this is their life elsewhere at the same moment, why had they not graduated? "What are we doing here?"

"We don't know, Draco." Harry sighed exasperatedly as he rubbed his hands over his face then through his hair. He tried not to think about how easy it was for him to say that name. After reading it for the better part of two hours it would have felt weird to call him Malfoy.

"No, I mean shouldn't we have graduated last year?"

"There are certain things that don't change. Like if you die on one plane you die on them all." They all have their attention on her then. "I got online and looked a few things up when I was in my room. Apparently, there was a war here also. It got so bad the government shut down all the schools for a year." Hermione then pulled out her laptop and set it up in front of her.

"I can't believe they'd do that…" Pansy said.

"It was too dangerous having that many children all in one place with all the attacks." Hermione explained. "Cedric died in battle here, he was the first causality of war from our school." She watched Harry as she pulled up the web page that explained it all. It had a picture of Cedric and Cho and then one of her crying at his funeral.

"What are these things anyway?" Pansy asked as she pulled out her own laptop and opened it as she had seen Hermione do. "How do they work?"

"We don't have enough time for me to go into that much detail. This is going to be a major problem for us." She stated. "I take it you all had these in your room?"

"Ron only has a desktop." Harry informed her. "I've got both, but I didn't think to bring mine. I've hardly ever used one before."

"Great," Hermione said sarcastically shaking her head in disappointment. "I was hoping you'd be able to help me out here. These four have never even seen one. They can't type!"

"Neither can I." Harry pointed out. It was not taught in the schools until after he had started at Hogwarts. "It'll be too weird if all of a sudden none of us can use our computers."

"Yes, especially since I'm sure that we spend a lot of time on them." She replied as she tapped her fingers on the table thinking of what to do next. "Are any of us rooming together?" Blaise answered that he and Draco were. "Good. We'll meet in there then. Harry go get your laptop, Ron can borrow mine. You need to practice."

* * *

While back at their home….

"Minerva? What's going on?" Madam Pomfrey asked after witnessing a rather strange exchange between the two rival boys. Or they had thought they were rivals. They certainly did not look it right then. The six students all sat down in chairs that Professor McGonagall's spelled up for them. They all looked as though they thought they were dreaming. They moved slow, but did not question anything.

"You're not dreaming. Have any of you ever met a witch or a wizard before?" This caused a couple of them to laugh until they realized that she was being serious. "I thought not considering your attire. Well, something interesting has happened. Why don't you tell me who you are? I don't mean your names. I already know that much."

"If you know our names why would you need us to tell you who we are?" Blaise drawled.

"Because, Mr. Zabini, I don't know where you're from. Tell me about your world." The professor explained. She had a pretty good idea of what it was probably like just by looking at them. She was hoping that it would give them a chance to open up to the idea of what she was going to tell them.

"We're all rather average, there's not much to tell." Harry started as he looked around at all of them. Draco and he were still holding hands. "We're in our last year of high school and spend most of our time studying or hanging out with each other."

"What're your relationships with each other?" Really she wanted to hear out loud why Draco and Harry were holding hands and how it was possible that the other four were not fighting. Harry shrugged and continued as though it was common knowledge that would not bother anyone.

"Draco and I are dating and have been since the beginning of fifth year. Ron and Hermione just recently started dating about a month ago. Pansy and Blaise started early on this year. We've all been friends with each other since about third year." Harry finished.

"That's when all six of us became friends because Harry and Draco did. Before that we did not get along too well." Ron clarified. That explained a lot for her, then she just had to decide what to do. They had left all there belongings in her classroom including their wands thrown all about her floor.

"Well, that is not quite the way things are here. For starters you're wizards, which means wizards must not exist in your universe. It was a spell gone wrong that brought you here. We'll have to figure it out and send you back." She paused to consider what the best option was. There was no way to hide this from the rest of the school, so she would just have to prepare them for it. "I don't know how long this is going to take, so we have to decide what to do with all of you until then."

"What do we tell all the others?" Madam Pomfrey asked with worry.

"The truth of course. There's no way we can pass them off as the same people none of these children have even held a wand." McGonagall turned back to the students. "I'll have your dorm mates look after you until you're returned home. You three." She gestured to the Slytherins. "Don't have any dorm mates. You can ask your house mates if you have any questions around there, but I'm sure that your friends…" she sighed thinking about how the rest of the school would react to this. "Won't mind you hanging around them."

"Of course." Harry answered for them all since everyone else seemed too in shock to respond.

"I do expect you to still sleep in your own quarters no matter what," she added sternly. "The last thing they'll need when they get back is to be pregnant."

"We're on the pill." Pansy rolled her eyes.

"I'd assumed as much Ms. Parkinson. These bodies I can guarantee you aren't." Pansy huffed and crossed her arms. "Hopefully this won't last long, but I have to warn you that your classmates will find it odd that you six get along at all." It did not take long for them to realize what she meant before she added. "Especially you two." While she looked over Harry and Draco. "I'm not going to tell you that you can't be yourselves. Just be prepared for the consequences and try to be sensitive to the fact that this is not your life." They all nodded their approval. "Now do you want to go back to class? Or do you want to spend some time letting this all sink in."

"I would like to go to class." Hermione answered before anyone else had a chance to think about it.

"It could be interesting I suppose." Pansy agreed and no one tried to disagree so they went back to the classroom. They followed Professor McGonagall and she directed them back to the area they had been previously. She waved her wand and six others flew into her hands.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. I'll need your help here." She held up each wand and asked who the class thought the owner of it was. She was pretty sure which ones were Harry's and Draco's wands. Since she had taken them away from the so many times before. The rest she would have been guessing, but with the help of the class they figured it out quickly. Pansy and Blaise were the most difficult, apparently the Slytherins don't pay that much attention to each other.

After they finished identifying who's bag was who's. She explained to the class what had happened. She also explained that they were nothing like their counterparts in their universe and they should all be treated kindly. 'Hospitable' was the word she used. No one knew what to think about it all. It was the end of class by the time she was finished and she sent them all away. Neville and Ginny were first to approach them.

"Neville." Draco nodded to him with a look of relief, which Neville returned with one of confusion. He did not have a chance to respond when Ginny started to talk with hurt in her tone.

"Why would you not even look at me when you got up?" She addressed Harry. He looked back and forth between her and Neville before he spoke.

"Why would I? Are you still with Neville here? I thought that ended third year?" Ginny gasped as Neville laughed.

"That." Neville explained. "Did even happen in third year here." He smiled at Ginny who slapped his arm. This was a serious situation and he should not be laughing at it. "I'd love to hear about it though." He added despite her reaction.

"Why don't we talk about this while you show us where we all belong." Pansy snipped. She was not in a good mood and did not care to hear about any of there little romantic troubles.

"You belong in the dungeons and none of us are taking you there." Ginny spat and turned to Harry her tone became pleading. "You're with me Harry." Harry chocked and Draco looked furious, but Neville calmed everyone down before anything dire happened.

"No," he said. "Harry broke up with you and you're still pissed off about it." He gestured towards the Slytherins. "Come on I'll take you down there, but we'll have to hope one of your dorm mates will let us in. I don't know the password." Draco looked reluctant to leave Harry, and was more pissed off than Pansy had been after hearing she wasn't allowed to have sex.

"Baby,"Harry said as he thumbed Draco's cheek and pulled him into his arms. "It'll be okay. You know I love you." Draco glared at him but accepted the embrace and returned it. He liked to pretend that he hated it when Harry was sweet to him. Harry knew that Draco loved it and needed it. Harry kissed him and after the third one Draco finally sighed in what seemed like annoyance and kissed back.

"You better behave," Draco whispered in a threatening tone. Harry laughed and kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters they all belong to JK Rowling.

I'd like to thank my beta SweetStrawberryShortCake for helping with this.

* * *

"Come on let's go." Blaise said. "I need to sit down, this has given me a headache and I have feeling I won't have any Tylenol back in our room." Draco reluctantly released Harry and followed the others out the door. Outside the classroom Neville tried to reassure Draco.

"Ignore her. She's not normally like that, eventually she will come to her senses and apologize." He walked straight to the stairs and started to descend them with the others in tow.

"You know this place is not so different from ours." Draco commented. "Everything looks different, but it's set up the same." After thinking about how Ginny reacted something else occurred to him. "She's been on edge at home for a few weeks as well."

"So I dated her?" Neville asked shyly. Draco seemed friendly with him so he probably knew about it.

"Oh, forever ago." Draco stated. "It didn't last long. You broke up with her actually. You and I sort of had an on and off thing before you got with her. She found out about it and wasn't really supportive." He sighed remembering the fights that would irrupt anytime he and Harry would be in the dorm room with them. "She accused you of still wanting to be with me. You didn't. I knew that, besides I at the time I had a huge crush on Harry." Neville had a contemplative look as he chewed the inside of his cheek. "I think she still wants you though."

Neville really liked Ginny. Since it was then obvious to him that Harry was out of the picture Neville thought that he might have a chance. He had been thinking about it for a while. Ginny had been single for months and it was clear that Harry did not want to get back with her. Neville was more afraid of everyone reaction than actually asking her out. The worst she could say was 'no' and he had heard that plenty of times.

They were lucky one of the younger years was coming out of the common room when they got there. Though, the younger boy found it odd that Neville was with them, he did not think twice about letting the Slytherins in their common room. They all went into the boy's room.

"This place is huge." Blaise said. "We only have two to a room and they barely fit our beds and desks in them."

"I've never been to the muggle world before," Neville explained, and then he had to explain what a muggle was and about magic. He had never had anyone listen to him so intently for such a long amount of time before. He was not sure if he had ever had anyone really listen to him at all before. It was strange, but he liked it.

"You're different. Not so much you two." Neville motioned to Blaise and Pansy, though they were also listening to him and seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say. It was obvious to him that they still looked down on him. He was not high society in their world either and it showed in their attitudes. They were not out right nasty to him, like their counterparts would have been. Yet, they were still themselves. He nodded towards Draco. "We were together?" He could not believe it, even for a one-night stand. Neville could not deny that he had thought about it. He thought about Ginny twice as much, but he had defiantly thought about it.

"I was exploring my sexuality," Draco explained. Blaise snorted at that.

"No, he was gay and trying to deny it to himself." Pansy smirked at a memory she did not intend to share. Draco glared at her knowingly as Blaise continued. "You were just easy."

"It wasn't really…" Neville cut him off with 'It's fine' before he got out the 'like that…'

"I'd still probably let you use me." Draco opened his mouth to say something reassuring, but his mind went blank. He could not go on about how Neville meant something to him because it had always really been Harry. Neville was just an experiment, but he never meant to use him either.

* * *

As soon as the others left the classroom Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry. He pulled back, but tried not to push her away too forcefully.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked while trying not to vomit. Harry was the only guy in his year Ginny had not dated yet. He had been thankful for that and immediately felt sorry for his other self who obviously had to see that. He did not think he could handle seeing that how ever long they had to stay there.

"Ginny. I'm not your Harry. We're not from here." She let go of him and stepped back. That was not news to her. She had hoped that this could help her fix her relationship with him. Find out what went wrong with their relationship from a different perspective. After all who would know him better than himself.

"I know," she said. "Sorry. I was just worried about you and got excited when I saw that you were okay." She explained as she smoothed out his shirt from where she had ruffled it.

"We're not certain that they are though." Hermione informed her. "If they mention anything about this world there…" she trailed off at Ginny's panicked look. "I'm sure they would have been smart enough to keep quiet about it though. This really isn't normal."

"I'm still not sure that I believe it, maybe you should show us to our rooms." Harry decided that they needed something else to think about. And hopefully being around people would keep Ginny off of him. They had no trouble with their rooms or dorm mates. Everyone was really interested in their world and asked the all kinds of questions about it.

Harry was never so excited about going to dinner and getting to see Draco. He did not realize how much time they spent together until he wasn't there anymore. He was so used to him just always being there. But, once they got there even their meals they were separated. Everyone stuck to his or her own houses; it was so different in their world. There were a few students that sat at the other tables, but for the most part they were all segregated.

"This is horrible," Hermione huffed. "They're purposely forcing everyone to be enemies here." Pansy and Blaise looked as though they really could careless, but Draco, everyone could tell looked rather miffed at the whole situation.

"I'll be right back." Harry got up and walked over to his friends at the Slytherin table. "Hey." They all nodded except Draco who just stared forward. "Draco?" He didn't answer. "We thought you'd like to sit with us."

"We're fine," Draco sneered. Harry had not seen him do that since they were twelve. "You can go back to your new friends now, we won't die without your attention."

"Baby, what's wrong?" Harry leaned in close to Draco and tried to take his hand, but Draco brushed his away. Harry pulled back, stung by Draco's reaction. "What happened?" Harry asked looking at the others for help. They both looked just as stunned at Draco's behavior and shrugged to show they had no idea. "Fine then. I'll go." Harry stormed off, but did not go back to his table. He left the hall all together and went outside to scream out his frustration.

Draco had always gotten jealous easily; it was nothing new. That was one of the reasons that Harry was never without Draco. It made Draco feel more comfortable if he was there not that he didn't trust Harry. It was just that Harry was gullible and Draco didn't trust anybody else. Harry couldn't wrap his head around what Draco had meant when he said 'his new friends.' These were the same people they had all be around at home for years.

Sure he had never gotten this much attention from any of them before. That was mostly because of them 'switching universes.' Draco would have gotten the same treatment in Slytherin. Maybe it was because Draco, Blaise and Pansy were always the most popular in Slytherin and for that matter the whole school. They were the smartest, most wealthy and nicest (considering the rest of the Slytherins that was not so much a feat) out of the entire house. Their school was not divided against each other and the Slytherins got along with all the houses just as well as anyone else.

Hermione was smart, there was no doubt about that and very pretty, but a rather obscure person, especially when she was younger. Most people got annoyed with her very quickly. Ron was poor and that in itself was not a problem, all his siblings except Percy were very popular themselves. He, unlike them, was very hung up on the fact and his ego was easily hurt. It made him difficult to be around for long periods of time. Someone would always end up saying something wrong. Harry, on the other hand, was average in everyway imaginable. He was also clumsy and awkward. It was not that no one liked them. They just were not popular and stuck mostly to themselves.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Pansy asked once Harry had stormed off.

"Did you see how they were all fawning over him when he walked in." Draco snapped. "A few hours of attention from everyone else and suddenly I don't matter to him anymore." Pansy raised her eyebrow inquisitively at him. "We've already finished eating." He explained. "They were half way through before he even thought to come over here and speak to me."

Pansy was about to say something to the effect of 'he's probably just use to you always being there' or that 'he just didn't notice.' But she realized that would have made things a lot worse. Even before they were together Harry was all Draco would talk about. Harry forgot about him. Draco had never known how to deal with pain. He had always resorted to anger when things did not go his way. He would never admit that Harry hurt him and they might never fix their first fight if he didn't.

* * *

(Back in the muggle world.)

"My hand hurts." Ron complained as he stopped typing to shake his wrist again.

"That fine. I'm sure we all could use a break. This isn't the only thing we need to work on." Hermione sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I'm so glad it's the weekend." She and Ron were sitting on Blaise bed whilst Harry and Pansy were on Draco's bed. The boys were at their own desks working with their computers.

Hermione had given them a crash course on the Internet and searched through all of their computers briefly, just to show them the basics. She went through their books to try and figure out where they were in all their classes. Most everything was the same, but just called something different. Everything had different names, which would make it especially difficult in their Chemistry class.

"Make it stop!" Draco screamed after a loud moan suddenly came from Draco's computer making everyone jump. "Make it stop!" He was clicking on random places trying to make the noise of two people, obviously having sex, stop. Draco only succeeded in accidently making them louder. When Harry, who was closer, got there before Hermione could.

"Bloody hell…" He whispered as he tried to close the program. Draco had locked up the computer from the random commands he had previously given it. He was still freaked out as Harry tried to do what he kept asking and make it stop. Eventually, Harry just turned the speakers off, but not before the Harry in the video plainly moaned. "Yes, Draco… mmmm… just like that… Yes." Harry closed his eyes right after he turned off the speakers. It did not matter that it wasn't really him, because it looked and sounded just like him. 'Why did they even record that?' Harry thought. Never mind that question.

"Why did you click on that?" Harry grit out between his clenched teeth.

"I didn't know what it was," Draco said defensively. Neither one of them had to look around them. They could feel their friends close proximity and knew that they had seen it too and there was no way they didn't hear it being how loud it got. Harry ventured a look at Draco's stricken face and wondered if he looked that shocked. The only mercy he got was that in the video it was Draco giving him head and not the other way around. "It was titled…" Draco attempted to explain but then actually blushed at that. "Never mind, I didn't know it would be that." Harry glanced up quickly to read 'Favorite Hobby' as what Draco was intending to see. "How in Hades am I supposed to tell if one of these things is picture, moving picture or just words anyway?"

Their friends had all backed away and sat back in their for mentioned spots, no one knew quite how to proceed. Thankfully, the computer caught up with all the keystrokes that Draco had entered and Harry was able to move the mouse again. He clicked the little 'x' in the top right corner as he tried not to notice the very good angle the film was shot at. It gave them the perfect view of not only Harry's facial expressions, but also of Draco's mouth as it slowly took Harry's penis in and out of his mouth. The silence hung until Harry finally decided it was best to answer Draco's question.

"Uhm… the '.doc' means that it's just words and …" Harry paused he didn't know what all the extensions really meant. "It helps though, if you read the file names…" He pointed to the little folders on the screen. "This one was in the one labeled videos, which are 'moving pictures.'"

"With sound," Draco added angrily, though Harry was not sure if it was really directed at him or if Draco was angry with himself. "We aren't going to be able to do this," Draco said with a shaky voice. Harry could tell that he was about to start panicking again and tried to put his hand on Draco's shoulder, but he shook it off and screamed. "No! This isn't going to work… I can't look at you like that."

Blaise scoffed and Draco spun around to glare at him. "Draco, come off it. We've known you're bent for awhile now."

"Potter's all you've ever talked about." Pansy said though it looked more like she was contemplating and figuring it out just then. She didn't look as though she had always known. Draco sputtered and was about to yell again, but Harry spoke up first.

"Could you give us minute?" He asked then bit his lip unsure if that was a wise decision. Draco might not deal well in a room alone with him so soon after everything that had just transpired. None of them disagreed and they went to wait in the hall. Draco on the other hand looked livid. "Draco…" Harry started but was interrupted by a Draco before he could even figure out what he wanted to say.

"No! Don't call me that!" Harry was not sure why he tried to touch Draco again; maybe it was because he could tell that he was upset. It had always helped Harry to have physical contact with someone when he was upset. "Don't touch me!" Draco shook his head, but his temper seemed to be subsiding. "This will never work. Have you seen these pictures?"

"Yes, I have, but…"

"If we aren't like sodding Granger and Weasley twenty-four seven they'll figure it out." Draco was shaking again. "I. Can. Not. Do. This," he tried to explain but did not know how.

"Okay… then we'll break up." Draco looked at him hopefully. "We'll just have some fight and you can cheat on me or something."

"Oh? So I'm the bad guy?" Harry put his hands up defensively, that was not what he meant by that. "Besides, if there was anyone I wanted to be doing something with at this school. I would've been doing it with them already."

"You aren't?" Harry asked in surprise. Draco almost answered that he was a virgin and had never really kissed anybody, but decided to just glare at him instead. "We'll think of something. I'm sure you could think of million reasons why you wouldn't want to be with me!" There was a knock on the door then breaking the tension.

"It's time for dinner," Hermione said after she entered. "It'll do us all some good after all this stress."

During dinner everyone was extremely quiet and after the fifth person asked Draco, though not Harry or anyone else for that matter, if he was all right. He mumbled something about the bathroom and left. Neville gave Harry a soft smile and went after him. Harry watched them both leave curious about how out of all the people there why Neville would be the one to follow him.

* * *

"Draco?" There was no answer so Neville walked to the back stall, which was locked and the only one occupied. "I know you're in there," he continued. "Listen, I don't know what you two are fighting about." Draco rolled his eyes he could not believe the situation he was in. Neville came to give him a pep talk about his 'relationship' with Harry Potter. "But I do know that no one can make you as happy as Harry does." Neville smiled as he reminisced, not that Draco could see that. "He loves you."

Draco's throat went dry. Okay, it was not a secret, not then at least, that he had a thing for Harry. It had not occurred to him until then that it could have been reciprocated. He had been the one on his knees after all. Harry could have been just using him, but Neville thought that Harry loved him.

"I know you love him." He would not call it love, but in that world they might have been. They looked it. "Even when we… well whatever we were." 'We?' Draco thought. "Even then. I knew that you really wanted him." He paused and the silence was killing Draco. Never had he been more interested in something someone had to say and it was Neville of all people. "I knew not to get attached to you, because for you it was always him." He laughed. They messed around with each other and he was laughing about it? "I bet he's freaking out right now. Knowing that we're alone together whilst you're fighting."

"I hope he is." Draco wasn't sure why he said that, maybe because Harry took all of it so well. It was just one more thing to hate about him. The comment only made Neville laugh harder.

"Seriously though." He continued once he had finished. "Don't ruin this. I've never seen you happier than when you are with him. Just figure it out." He was trying, it was not as easy as it seemed. It should have been easy. Draco had a crush on the boy for years and then they were in a situation that forced Harry to be with him. That was it though; he didn't want Harry to be forced to be his. He wanted Harry to want him like how Draco wanted Harry.

"I don't want you to turn into the Draco you we're before Harry. He was kind of an arse." Then Neville just left.

* * *

Draco slowly walked back to the table as he tried not to notice all the eyes that were following him. He concentrated on a worried looking green pair until he sat down next to their owner. Draco starred straight a head as he reluctantly dropped his hand next to Harry's and then slowly took into his own. After he interlaced their fingers and pulled the stunned Harry's hand down to the bench with his own, he whispered to him.

"I'm not promising anything."


	4. Chapter 4

The wizarding world…

Harry did the worst thing he possible could do, which really was not a new experience for him. He decided to give Draco space and kept his distance. The longer that Harry stayed away the more angry Draco got about the whole situation. He could not stand it anymore and broke up with Harry in the worse way possible. Since Harry was giving Draco space the only person that spent anytime around Draco, Pansy and Blaise was Neville. The Slytherins seemed either disgusted or afraid of them and most refused to talk or help them with anything.

They walked down the hall their little group of four as always. When Draco spotted Harry as he walked toward them Draco turned to Neville and purposely ran his hand down his arm. Before Neville could utter any kind of protest Draco kissed him on the mouth in front of everyone. It was not the everyone that mattered then. Just Harry who though filled with rage did not stop them, but turned and walked briskly in the opposite direction. It was only Saturday night. They had only been there a day. Yet, they had already fell apart.

Neville pulled back, but Draco did not take his eyes off of him as he smirked and pretended to not care what Harry was doing. Ron and Hermione chased Harry down and followed him to his dorm room. He did not listen to them and only stopped once he collapsed on his bed. The tears that he had held back started to run down his face.

* * *

"How could he do that?" Harry asked more to himself, but they both tried to think of answers that never came. "I loved him, why would he do that?" He buried he face in his pillows as he thought of how just the morning before they had skipped first period to make love. It happened often, but would never again.

"Loved?" Hermione questioned, so quickly it became past tense.

"I hate him!" Harry said simply.

"Harry you need to talk to him." Hermione reasoned. "There has to be a reason that he did that. He loves you."

"NO! It's obvious that he doesn't!" He turned to face her. "Just leave me alone." He rolled over on his bed and pulled the curtains closed. "I want to be alone."

Draco kissed very well Neville had to admit that to himself and he wished that he had experienced that in a different situation. Harry might not have been the one he grew up with and was friends with, but that did not mean he wanted to be used to hurt him either.

"What are you doing?" Pansy shrieked though she had been calm about their fight all day the kiss stunned her. "Have you gone mental? You know how jealous Harry gets of him." 'Harry gets jealous of me?' Neville thought surprised that in any world someone least of all Harry Potter would be jealous of him.

"I don't care." Draco said as he spun the opposite direction to head for the dungeons. "I hate him!" He called back over his shoulder where the other three stood in silence. He started to mumble something as he strode down the corridor that Blaise and Pansy could not make out. Though it sounded suspiciously like 'ignoring me like I'm not important, thinks he so special… stupid Gryffindor four eyed… Stupid Potter…' much like the Draco Malfoy he had known since he was eleven.

"What happened?" Neville was perplexed they had barley said anything to each other before that blow up.

"Harry's been ignoring Draco since we got here." Pansy explained.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to." Which Blaise scoffed at. "What?" he responded defensively.

"Draco and Harry never spend a moment apart and that was why Sherlock." He replied, but that only seemed to confuse Neville more. "Draco gets jealous easily and has always needed to be the center of Harry's world."

"Right one fifteen minute break where Harry thought about someone else and … well you see what happens." She gestured toward where they had just been fighting.

"Does this happen a lot?" Neville hoped that it would just blow over.

"No." They both answered then Pansy continued. "Never. No one ever wanted to talk to Harry before so it wasn't like Draco really had to fight against anyone for his attention."

"What about his friends?"

"We all have lives of our own." Blaise said as if it was obvious. "When they decided to grace us with their presence." He rolled his eyes at how infrequent that had become recently. "Then we're there, if not it doesn't affect us." That Neville understood, it was much the same with him. When they had time to get together he spent it with them, but if not he was fine on his own.

"What do we do?" Neville asked. "We can't just let them fall apart."

"There's nothing we can do." Pansy said and Blaise agreed.

"They are both too stubborn to admit that they were wrong and neither of them is going to come talk to the other one first." Neville thought about what they might be able to say to make things better. "Could we go somewhere else?"

"Why don't we try to find your other friends?" He suggested then watched as Pansy and Blaise shared a disbelieving look. "What?"

"Draco and Harry are fighting. They might not be our friends anymore."

"Well, Harry's my friend and I'm still willing to be friends with you."

"That's different. He's not from your world."

"I'm going to go look for them, do you want to meet in the library?" They were reluctant, but eventually agreed. Neville tracked down Ron and Hermione in the common room just after they left Harry alone per his request. Like planned they meet and discussed a plan in the library and came up with one. It was not necessarily a good one.

"That will never work!" Hermione exclaimed as well as she could in a hushed voice. It was most likely going to fail, but they did agree that they could not just do nothing.

"They do love each other." Neville defended his idea. "You've all told me so. They'll defend each other eventually." Regardless of everything it was the plan they were going to use.

Draco paced around his room slowly wearing down his anger at him then ex-boyfriend. He also had a fair amount of anger at himself, but he did not dwell on that part. After he calmed down enough to collapse on his bed. He refused to cry and he did not sob. He just had some trouble breathing was all. It was because he was so angry.

The tears that dared to defy him and leak down his face were not because of the sorrow he felt. It was not because he wanted to go to Harry apologize, kiss him and make it all better. They were just there from his body's natural reaction since it was not getting enough air. He was not sad. He told himself he was just so angry.

"Go away!" He said to what he assumed to be Blaise and Pansy coming to comfort him. For he did not need comforting, he was not upset just angry.

"Sorry." Goyle mumbled and turned to leave with Crabbe beside him.

"Wait." They stopped. "Sorry I thought you were someone else." When they gave him a strange look he became defensive. "What?"

"It's just sometimes…" Crabbe searched for how to explain it. "It's like you are actually you." He looked confused by his own statement. "But then you'll say 'sorry' or something and then we remember… your not you?"

"When you came up here earlier we thought that maybe you came back." Goyle answered though Draco had not asked. "You act the same." Draco scowled at that. He had been upset since he got there. Not once had he really acted like himself. That was how he always acted? When Pansy and Blaise without Neville joined them in the common room later they were sitting around studying. Well, Draco was reading about the magical world they were living in and Crabbe and Goyle were answering what questions they could.

"Feeling better?" Blaise asked though he could tell that Draco still felt ill just by the way he was sitting. His eye were still red, but no one had dared to comment on it.

"Of course. I was just angry." He snapped, but did not look up from his book. Blaise shared a smirk with Pansy it was time to try the pathetic plan they had come up with.

"Well, we're happy for you." Draco raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Crabbe and Goyle looked on in confusion. Blaise continued for her.

"It was about time you dropped him."

"Yes, now you can find someone more worthy of you." They we're laying it on really thick and Draco was eyeing them critically it did not matter how coolly they said it. They knew he would see right through them.

"Dropped who?" Goyle asked.

"Potter." Blaise informed him to which both Crabbe and Goyle started to agree whole heartedly that Draco should never had wasted his time on 'friendship' with Potter. Much to the relief of his friends their sudden acceptance of Draco deterred him from realizing what they had been doing. Though it had the opposite effect that they had hoped it would. He was suppose to get angry at them for insulting his lover not agree with them. Which is what he ended up doing.

"You're right." He smirked. "I don't know what I was ever thinking."

The muggle world…

The next morning was Saturday and a whole new set of problems developed. It would have been odd if they wore their uniforms on the weekend when they didn't have to. Luckily for them Ron only owned only demines and T-shirts, Pansy figured out a sensible outfit from what she had seen muggleborn girls wear before and just about everything Blaise owned was black, white or neutral colors. He really could not have messed it up if he tried.

Draco's closet was a much different story so when he entered his room after his shower to change he almost gave up and put on his uniform. Draco had always dressed pretty much the same as Blaise in neutrals and black. There was black and neutrals in his closet, but they were dress clothes or part of his uniform. That much he could tell and he knew from the pictures he had seen of himself that he would not wear them on a Saturday. When the Slytherins had taken too long to met up with them the Gryffindors went to check up on them in the boys dorm room.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked when they walked in the spectacle of Draco's rather colorful wardrobe scattered over his bed. Draco had not even attempted to get dressed before Pansy had shown up and tried to help. Blaise was at his desk laughing at the pair of them as they tried to figure out what some of his clothing items even were.

"What does it look like?" Draco snapped. "We're trying to figure out these ridiculous clothes." He laid back against his bed and draped his arm over his face. Everyone tried not to laugh at the situation, but it was difficult. Had they all not already known that his other self was bent and had no problem announcing it to the world. The clothes would have given it away.

"Honestly, who needs so much pink!" Pansy said.

"Or orange, neon green, bright blues, violets and red?" Blaise added. It was not really that he owned all bright vibrant colors that just seemed to be what they had pulled out. It was more that he just had everything, much like his electronics. He had dress shirts in just about ever shade of the rainbow and they were all sorted in his closet according to color. So far all they had looked at were dress clothes though Harry guess that they had assumed only the tuxes he had were his dress clothes.

Draco looked so lost laying on the bed as his friends teased him. Harry decided it was time to start acting like Draco's boyfriend. Regardless if they needed to right then. Draco needed his help so Harry spoke up.

"Okay, everyone out." Everyone looked at him confused even Draco who removed his arm covering his eyes to do so. "Draco and I will met you in the Great Hall when he's ready." He informed them as he started to pick of some the shirts on Draco's bed and put them back on the hangers. They slowly dispersed and Draco just continued to lay there staring at him. Draco was glad that they had left but refused to thank Harry for helping him. He just wanted to crawl back into bed and hide there until they somehow managed to get back to their own world. They were quiet as Harry put away his clothes. Draco was only wearing boxers which had not made him feel uncomfortable until everyone left. Alone in the room with Harry it made him suddenly feel naked so he sat up, but stayed on the bed. "Are you okay?" Harry asked with concern.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" He glared. They were just clothes. It was not that important or even that big of a deal. But really he was not okay. He always felt like a failure around Harry and being there just made it worse. It was just too much and the fact that he was once again the only one that seemed to be having problems adjusting did not help. He could not even dress himself and he wanted to cry. What bothered him the most, must have been that, for the most part everyone else was the same. Nothing about their personalities were different and they all like the same things and dressed the same as they did at home. Even Harry who like Draco was bent and everyone knew it there. He still acted liked himself and had no problems adjusting to the idea of dating Draco. But Draco was so different he had no idea how to be this person. He liked to wear bright colors, apparently, and was very affectionate with Harry and smiled all the time.

That was the big thing. He was happy. This person he was suppose to be was so happy and his life was so much better even without magic. Not only that but being friends with people so below him in status. Of course they weren't in that world, but that was besides the point. He was happier being friends with his enemies it was much different than wondering what it would be like. He then knew that it was so much better than anything he ever had or could have. When they got back everything would be the same again, he could not have Harry or even be friends with him.

Harry only shrugged and continued going through Draco's clothes. He found a simple outfit for him to wear. It was a t-shirt that was black and had some very random blue and silver design on it. Then he found some jeans that looked much like what Ron and Harry were wearing only a much darker blue. All of his belts were quite interesting with either spikes or rainbows. Harry found the most neutral looking one that was not a dress belt and handed it to Draco. Then he sat on his bed and watched Draco dress.

"I wonder if they do this a lot." Harry said suddenly whilst he stared at Draco's chest and abs before he pulled the shirt on over his head. He was thinking about how attractive Draco really was and wondered why he had never noticed it before then. He was not in the habit of looking at boys that way was the conclusion he came to, before he wondered what people would think to them showing up late to breakfast.

"What?" Draco asked while he put on the belt.

"We're going to be late for breakfast." Harry answered. "I wonder how often they are late to breakfast because of…" He could not even bring himself to say 'this.' He just blushed and looked away from Draco then, because it was obvious that Draco caught on to the fact that Harry had been checking him out. And that Harry had been thinking about having sex with him or at least that they did in that world. "I've been thinking about it and I think we should…maybe. Practice?"

"Practice what?" Draco asked afraid that Harry really did mean for them to have sex right then.

"They're use to us being together I think it is pretty safe to assume we kiss occasionally in public." Harry explained. "If we're all weird about it they'll think something wrong." Which of course they both would be weird about it since they had never kissed each other before. Neither of them had even kissed anyone in public before. "I just thought we should get the first one over with so we aren't so weird about it." He finished mumbling as he waited for Draco to make some signal that he was still alive. When he just continued to stand there Harry reached out and grabbed his hand.

At dinner the night before they held hands and Harry did not let go of it until they went their separate ways to bed. It was surprisingly easy to do things one handily. Their hands had become sweaty after a while and Harry started to rub over Draco's knuckles with his finger tips. Just so that he could have movement and air flow between them, but not have to let go.

Draco looked at their hands and slowly nodded his acceptance to 'practicing' or 'getting use to each other.' Harry pulled him down on the bed next to him. Then used his other hand to turn Draco's face towards him. Draco had closed his eyes before Harry began to pull him and they remained closed then too. Harry slowly ran his thumb across Draco's lower lip.

"Okay." He whispered though there was no reason to. "I'm going to… now." He finished his sentence with is lips barely touching Draco's who did not respond. They pressed their lips together and then Harry slightly opened his mouth before he kissed Draco again. It prompted Draco to do the same and after they kissed each other a few more times. He pulled back slightly to whisper back to Harry.

"We should get going or we'll miss breakfast." Harry really did not care about eating in the moment so he leaned farther over to Draco and kissed him again. "Besides. I don't really think we should be kissing like that in front of people." Draco said with a half laugh.

"Yea." Harry agreed, but pulled Draco back towards him and gave him a few more simple ones before he stop. "More like that?" Draco nodded and repeated what Harry did to him.

"Yes, just like that." Draco pulled back off the bed and backed to the door. "We really need to get to breakfast." Harry hesitantly agreed before he slowly followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Still in the muggle world…

Before Harry and Draco even sat down with their friends, they could tell something was wrong. Draco just knew that it had something to do with him and had Harry not held his hand in such a firm grip, he would have ran before he found out what it was. Instead, he was pulled reluctantly along behind Harry and forced to sit down.

"What happened?" Harry blurted as soon as they got there whilst he was taking in all the expressions on their faces. Pansy and Blaise looked a bit frighten and even Ron on a sympathetic look on his face for them.

"Draco, Blaise and Pansy… are in the school play." Hermione said nervously. "Well, it's more of a musical really." She had difficultly explaining to them exactly what a musical was, but she knew that Harry would understand. The wizarding world was not that different from the muggle world, but more the way the muggle world had been in the 1800's before the industrial revolution. When musicals started to become very popular in the muggle world, everything stayed almost the same in the wizarding world. They had their ballet, opera and plays, but they never mixed it as the muggles enjoyed to.

"Which musical is it?"

"Anything Goes." Harry shrugged his shoulders indicating that he had never seen it. Though he had never seen any musical so it didn't really surprise him. "They are doing the 1962 revival instead of the most recent one." When everyone including Harry gave her on odd look she finished. "It's the only version with the song 'Let's Misbehave' and apparently that a favorite among the choir."

"Please tell me they're background dancers…" then when seeing Draco's horrified look Harry changed it, "Or singers?"

"I wish I could." Hermione bit her lip and Harry thought he heard her groan. "Blaise is 'Moonlight Martin', so he only has two songs and one is a duet." Hermione tried to make that sound hopeful. At least none of them was 'Reno' who had seven songs on her own. "Pansy is Bonnie so she only has the one solo, but Draco is 'Billy Crocker.'"

"I know nothing about this play, but something tells me that's the male lead," Hermione nodded.

"Shame really, he would have fit 'Sir Evelyn Oakleigh' so well," she said almost to herself. Hermione knew they were more worried about singing and or having to dance. She, on the other hand, was worried about their acting skills or with Draco his lack there of.

"Are you going to tell them the worst part?" Ron spoke up, since the other two still seemed in shock and Harry knew Draco hoped that was the end of it.

"They do two plays a year here." After she thought about it, "Most schools do, but normally there is the big musical at the end of the year and Christmas one right before the Holidays."

"Since the war they had was a religious one, they are keeping all religious influences out of the school," Ron started to explain for her. "So this musical is going to take place right before Christmas."

"That's…" Harry stopped to think about what day it was and as he was calculating it when Pansy spoke.

"In a month," she whispered. "Why us? What did we ever do?" Seeing the disbelieving looks she got from all the Gryffindors and Harry opening his mouth to speak she continued, "Oh, don't answer that!"

"This isn't just happening to you, you know," Hermione scowled them and then cleared her throat. "So Harry? How are you at… football?" She tried to ask nonchalantly. Harry swallowed, closed his eyes and groaned. He half wanted to say they should give up and half wanted to be encouraging so that they didn't lose hope. There was no way they could do this, Draco couldn't act, Pansy couldn't sing and Harry definitely could not play football, someone was going to notice and they'd all be in the mental ward of some hospital by the end of the week.

"Bad?" Harry bit his lip as Ron paled.

"So much for you teaching me then," Ron said sheepishly.

"We need help." Hermione stated matter-of-factly, "I have an idea, but it involves telling someone our situation." She waited for them to erupt in disagreement with her, when it didn't happen she sighed in relief and continued. "There's someone that is both in the play and on the football team. He can help you all learn what you need, if we can make him believe us."

"Who is it?" Draco asked.

"Neville."

* * *

Neville at been starring at them for a solid five minutes as he worked out everything they had just told him. Hermione was on the verge of passing out from lack of air, since she could not seem to remember how to breath correctly. Neville looked back and forth between Draco and Harry then shook his head slightly.

"I knew there was something off with you," He finally said.

"So, you believe us," Hermione sighed in relief.

"I didn't say that." When Neville saw all their face become frightened he chuckled. "Calm down, I'm not going to tell anyone and yes I'll help you. I'm just not sure I believe you. I heard about your accident in Chemistry the other day."

"If you don't believe us then why would you help us?" Draco asked sullenly, he wasn't particularly fond of the idea that anyone thought he was touched in the head.

"Because, I would rather you not ruin the musical for the rest of us and I don't want to lose every game we play from here on out." Neville said as if that was the most obvious reason in the world, and that anyone would let six potentially crazy people go free, as long as they behaved themselves.

"Where do we start?" Harry asked.

"You said that you knew a little about football, so why don't you and Ron go out to the field and you catch him up on all that you know about it." Neville sighed and rubbed his forehead. "And practice. That is what you'll need to be doing everyday from now on. Ron's the goalie so you try to get the ball past him and Ron try to stop him." Then he nodded toward the Slytherins, "You three come with me, and hopefully one of the music rooms is open." They all got up and Harry turned toward Hermione.

"So what will you be doing?" He asked.

"Well, since you are going to be rather busy, it looks like everyone's homework." Ron raised his eyebrows at her. That was something she had always refused to do before, and then she was going to do it for all five of them? "I know, but you don't have time for it all. You better pay attention in class though I can't do your tests for you. I'll have to help you crash study before them." Then Hermione mumbled the rest to herself. "At least this next couple of weeks until you get your extracurricular activities down."

* * *

"Alright Ron this should be easy for you, its just like being the Keeper in Quidditch." Ron nodded hopefully as Harry kicked the ball to Ron's left just out of his reach. He missed it; of course, he was use to the broom doing all of his movement for him. Running and jumping had never been required just leaning towards the direction he wanted to go. "Just with out brooms… and look at least you only have one goal to defend. You also don't have to worry about bludgers."

"Right, mate," Ron shrugged.

"We can do this," Harry tried to assured both Ron and himself. "We just have to practice… a lot." He gulped and then missed the ball when Ron threw it back to him. Harry was use to the tiny ball that flew away from him not having balls come at him. He was a seeker not a chaser.

* * *

"You can play the piano?" Pansy seemed impressed that Neville had any talent what so ever.

"Yea, my grandmother said it was essential that I know how to play at least one instrument," he started to play the intro to the song she had to sing. "The piano was the only instrument she had to teach me." Blaise and Draco sat on the other side of the room reading their lines in the play out loud to each other. Neville had called it a 'read through' and said that they did not need to act any part of it out, but just get comfortable with the dialog. They had a practice on Tuesday and everyone else had at least the first act memorized.

Pansy started to sing and surprisingly to everyone, since she had never attempted to sing before in her life, she was not that bad. She was flat through most of it, but it was not the horrible high-pitched shrieking that they had expected. Blaise knew he had a good voice, but he didn't have a lot of practice. Draco hadn't sung since he was a child making up his own songs. His father scowled him telling him that it was servant's work to sing, much like everything else. Malfoy's paid others to entertain them; they did not get paid to entertain others. The argument that he was doing it for fun have never worked before and of course didn't work then.

Even if they did happen to all do well with the singing, it was still a lot to memorize in a month. They were all silently thankful to Hermione for doing their homework; if they had to concentrate on anything other than the musical they would never get it done on time. They were more openly thankful to Neville, he was the one that was walking them through it. He also turned out to be very patient. Exhausted did not even begin to cover how they felt by the end of the week.

* * *

Wizarding world.

"This will be good for you Harry," Ron started supportively. "It will show you what you can do without him." Hermione nodded her agreement.

"You've always had him there with you," she said. "Telling you what to do and how to act… how to dress." Hermione actually agreed with Draco on how Harry should dress and his clothes that day were a testament to why. He looked horrible and he did not even bother to brush his hair. In fact, she was sure that Harry didn't even know how to properly tie his tie, because Draco always did it for him.

"Yea, you might even be able to date girls." Harry made a disgusted face and Hermione turned to glare at Ron, who shrugged. He felt that was an appropriate thing to say. Draco was the only boy Harry had ever been interested in. He might not have even been gay, but Draco's possessive ways would never let Harry look anywhere else.

After hearing what the conversation was about, every Gryffindor near them was encouraging Harry. Though it hurt to hear his boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, called a spineless foul arrogant prat. He bit his tongue and didn't defend him. Then he found out about all the people that would love to date him, even a few boys. He never thought anyone ever noticed him, this was a different world, but things could not really be that different. They were the same people. The only difference was that they could all do magic.

They made it through the weekend without farther incidents. Mostly because they avoided each other, but on Monday they could no longer do that. Technically, they didn't have to go to classes, but everyone else was. Also, neither of them thought it would affect them as much as it did to see each other again. It was potions first thing on Monday morning and Draco was already there when Harry came in with his friends. He tried to take notes sure that his counter part would appreciate it when he got back, but he couldn't stop himself from glancing over his shoulder at Draco every few minutes. Draco was doing the same thing looking up constantly to stare at Harry. When their eyes did met they would quickly look away again. Once they were in the hallway Draco couldn't hold back any longer.

"Going to meet up with your little girlfriend?" He called at Harry's retreading back. "Or is it one of your fan boys?" Harry stopped and spun around immediately.

"Shut up!"

"What afraid everyone will find out and not love you anymore?" Draco was the one who cheated on him and he had the nerve to accuse Harry of sneaking off with people?

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Hermione grabbed his arm and started to pull him away.

"Oh, I think I do." Draco said but Ron and Hermione refused to let Harry respond and they left the hallway. Crabbe and Goyle were laughing beside Draco, but Pansy smirked at him while shaking her head. "What?" He asked her, but she didn't respond as they all followed her to their next class.

* * *

The idea of actually messing around with someone else became increasingly inviting for Harry. He'd never been with anyone other than Draco and hadn't ever even thought about it. Everything with Draco just sort of happened and it happened quickly. He had always been satisfied and had no reason to think to stray. Plus, Draco had always been exceedingly jealous of anyone that tried to take up any of Harry's time.

Ginny was there and more than willing, but Harry really couldn't bring himself to do that or anything really with her. Seamus as mentioned someone that was interested in Harry or rather a lot of someones, so he decided to bring it up with him. Which turned out to be a very embarrassing conversation for Harry, that'd he rather forget. Though it got him a date with a rather pretty Hufflepuff girl a year below him in school. He didn't even have to talk to her until they met up, because Seamus offered to do that part for him.

She had light blond hair, which instantly reminded him of Draco. She seemed sweet, but was so quiet they just ended up walking around the lake in an uncomfortable silence. Silence with Draco was never uncomfortable. Then he kept doing that. Comparing her to him in every way imaginable. It was completely pathetic really. He cursed himself for even thinking it was a good idea, when they finally agreed to go back to their separate houses. He offered to walk her to her door and she happily accepted. He could tell she thought things were going well between them. So when she stood expectantly outside of her common room door, he knew she wanted him to kiss her goodnight. He did. He was a very experienced kisser, but he wasn't going to push her too far. Besides some of his favorite times with Draco had been just the simpler touches. It was nothing to him though. The kiss made her flush and hold back a giggle, while he couldn't stop thinking about how much better it would have been if it was Draco instead of her.

No, it wouldn't work. He loved Draco no matter how much it hurt him what he did. In fact, Draco's jealous fits were something that Harry actually liked about him. It had always made him feel wanted. Draco would fight for him even though there really wasn't anyone there to fight. But, in 'the new world' things were so different, and Harry didn't understand why Draco would abandon him.

"Hermione?" Harry asked quietly, after he came back from his 'date' and they were mostly alone in the common room. "Why would he think I was with someone else?"

"You know how he gets, when you're not with him every second." She shrugged, "Like Ron said, this is good for you. To be on your own, he is way to controlling and you aren't his property. You have a right to talk to other people without him punishing you for it." Harry looked at her confused.

"Do you think that's what he was doing? Trying to punish me?" She gave him a forced smiled, but didn't respond other than that.

* * *

After Draco outburst in the hallway he spent all of his time avoiding or attempt to avoid anything that had to do with Harry. It turned out to insanely difficult because in this magical world, he was all everyone else ever seemed to want to talk about. In his house it was quite different than the rest of the school. In the hallways or anywhere for that matter he had to deal with people mooning over him or just gossiping about whom he was seeing then. Apparently, some Hufflepuff girl went on a date with him. But, in his house everyone would sit around and think of insulting things to say about him. Not constantly just like not everyone constantly gossiped, but it was like his mind was trained to pick up his name from one thousand feet a way. It seemed constant to him.

He sat in the Slytherin common room and pick up bits and pieces of conversation about how 'they were going to squash the pathetic loser in the next Quidditch match', or how the 'Hufflepuff girl' was most likely 'a mudblood' because he wasn't 'good enough' to associate with anything else. The worst part was when someone would remind them that 'they' weren't really from here and then they weren't attacking Harry's counter part any longer and would actually belittle his Harry.

"I can't believe that it's actually possible, but he's more pathetic than orginial," then the group laughed. Before Draco even realized what he was doing he was on his feet and across the room shouting at them.

"Shut up! You've never even met him. You don't know anything about him!" Once he had come to his senses he stormed out of the room and out of the castle. He decided it would be better if he spent more time not in a castle full of people that annoyed him, and he began to spend his afternoons doing just that.

* * *

When Harry stopped himself from thinking about Draco, he could have a really good time just hanging out with his friends and learning new things about the magical world. Everything was amazing from the way things just moved to the different foods that they ate. He ran into the Hufflepuff girl a couple days after their 'date' and officially broke it off with her. Not that there was anything really there to begin with, but he felt that he should say something. Harry didn't go looking for Draco, but he had stopped avoiding him. He wanted to talk to him, but not around everyone else and they were always around. It started to drive him mad. He was used to Draco's constant presence, but he usually got a break from everyone else.

Harry was surprised to see him alone outside the castle one afternoon, but he wasn't going to lose the opportunity to catch up with him and sort things out. Draco didn't even notice him coming and Harry didn't want to him the chance to run away before he was able to speak so he make sure to walk up slowly behind him. He had so many questions for the blond and debated about the one he should start with. What was Draco the least likely to be hostile about?

"I don't understand why you couldn't just come and tell me what was wrong." Draco jumped and spun quickly to face him obviously stunned by Harry's sudden appearance. "After how long have we been together, you couldn't trust me and just talk to me? Was I really that unimportant to you?" Draco was mad, but he wasn't yelling and Harry didn't know if that was a good thing or not. They just stood in the silence a while longer. "I'm surprised you don't have people swarming around you."

Draco scoffed. "They were driving me insane. You know how I like my private time."

"When were you ever alone? I was always there with you."

"You're different." Harry couldn't think of how to answer that. "You forgot about me…" Draco said it so quietly that Harry could barely hear it.

"What? When?"

"Our first morning at breakfast…" Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I had spent the entire time missing you and couldn't wait to see you and you forgot about me."

"I didn't forget about you."

"Yes you did!" Harry took a step back.

"I didn't see you at first, there were so many people around me and asking me all sorts of questions. I couldn't keep up with everything at once." Harry started defensively, since it really wasn't his fault that he hadn't noticed Draco across the Great Hall. "And how does that make it okay for you to go snog Neville? You cheated on me!"

"It was an impulse! I was hurt and I wanted you to feel how I felt."

"Because I didn't run to you like some obedient little dog?" Harry fumed, "You have people around you all of the time, but I can't have a conversation with anyone else? What I have to give you constant attention or you go find it somewhere else?"

"Of course not, and its not about that." Draco walked over to stand in front of Harry, but didn't touch him.

"Well then explain it to me, because that's what it looks like to me."

"You're right I normally do have people 'around me all of the time', but despite how many of them there are 'asking me questions' I never forget about you." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Draco continued louder than before. "You are always right beside me, even if they ignore you or try to separate us I never let them. I notice you wherever you are in the room. You're the only person I even look for when I enter a room and if you're not there then my attention is on the door waiting for you to enter it." Draco had never said anything like that to him before. He had no idea that Draco paid that much attention to him. Everyone was always telling him or making comments about how Harry followed Draco around. He knew it wasn't the truth and that Draco wanted him there, but he never knew that it was that important to him that Harry be there. "The idea that you're an 'obedient little dog' in this relationship is ridiculous. I'm the only that can't stand to be without your attention, not the other way around."

"I'm sorry." Harry reached out and grabbed Draco's hand. "I'm really sorry, I never meant to hurt you." Draco nodded and let Harry pull him into an embrace. He buried his face into Harry's neck as Harry wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry too," Draco whispered. "Only, I did mean to hurt you." He pulled back and away from Harry so that he could stand up straight again. "I hate this place."

"It's kind of nice," Harry tried to be optimistic. "I mean magic is really fun. I'd have been fun living here."

"Yes, but look what it did to us? We weren't even here a full day before it pulled us apart. There is so much hate here." Draco pointed out. "And I haven't gotten one letter from my parents since I've been here. They normally e-mail me every other day." Harry nodded, he had noticed that people in general were more hostile towards each other there, specifically towards the Slytherins. "In fact, I think this place needs us." Draco's tone suddenly changed to his upbeat manipulative one. He pulled Harry into a kiss which quickly turning into snogging, since it had been so long since they'd been able to do that.

"What are you planning?"

"I'm not sure yet, we need to everyone together though and see if they've noticed the same things we have."


End file.
